Yu-Gi-Oh! GX
Season 1: Seven Stars Saga #The Next King of Games #Welcome to Duel Academy #A Duel in Love #Raring to Go #The Shadow Duelist, Part 1 #The Shadow Duelist, Part 2 #Duel and Unusual Punishment #For the Sake of Syrus #Family Business #Tag Team Trial, Part 1 #Tag Team Trial, Part 2 #Formula for Success #Monkey See, Monkey Duel #A Spirit Summoned #Courting Alexis #The Duel Giant #Nature of the Draw #The King of the Copycats, Part 1 #The King of the Copycats, Part 2 #The Maiden in Love #The Duel Off, Part 1 #The Duel Off, Part 2 #The Little Belowski #The New Chazz #The School Duel, Part 1 #The School Duel, Part 2 #Grave Risk, Part 1 #Grave Risk, Part 2 #Doomsday Duel, Part 1 #Doomsday Duel, Part 2 #Field of Screams, Part 1 #Field of Screams, Part 2 #Field of Screams, Part 3 #Fear Factor #Sibling Rivalry #Duel Distractions, Part 1 #Duel Distractions, Part 2 #Get Yarr Game On! #The Dark Scorpions #A Lying Legend #A Reason to Win #Duel Monsters Spirit Day #Hearts Are Wild #The Seventh Shadow Rider #Amnael's Endgame, Part 1 #Amnael's Endgame, Part 2 #Chazz-anova #Rise of the Sacred Beasts, Part 1 #Rise of the Sacred Beasts, Part 2 #Magna Chum Laude #The Graduation Match, Part 1 #The Graduation Match, Part 2 Season 2: Society of Light Saga # Back to Duel # Champion or Chazz-been # A Hassleberry Hounding # Sad but Truesdale # The Demon # A New Breed of Hero, Part 1 # A New Breed of Hero, Part 2 # Pop Goes the Duel # I've Seen the Light # A Greater Porpoise # Curry Worries # Camaraderie Contest # No Pain, No Game # Going Bananas # Homecoming Duel, Part 1 # Homecoming Duel, Part 2 # Dormitory Demolition # Obelisk White? # DuelFellas # Not Playing with a Full Deck # Source of Strength # Happily Never After # Taken by Storm, Part 1 # Taken by Storm, Part 2 # J-Dawg and T-Bone # Mirror, Mirror, Part 1 # Mirror, Mirror, Part 2 # What a Doll! # Let's Make a Duel! # Magnetic Personality # Schooling the Master # Generation Next # Rah, Rah, Rah! # The Art of the Duel # Blinded by the Light, Part 1 # Blinded by the Light, Part 2 # The Darkness Within # Pro-Dueling # Don't Fear the Reaper # Duel For Hire # Heart of Ice, Part 1 # Heart of Ice, Part 2 # Tough Love # It's All Relative # The Dark Light # Ultimate Destiny # The Key Factor # The Phoenix Has Arrived, Part 1 # The Phoenix Has Arrived, Part 2 # The Hands of Justice, Part 1 # The Hands of Justice, Part 2 # Future Changes Season 3: Dimension World Saga # Third Time's a Charm # Jewel of a Duel, Part 1 # Jewel of a Duel, Part 2 # Hanging with Axel, Part 1 # Hanging with Axel, Part 2 # Primal Instinct # Head in the Clouds, Part 1 # Head in the Clouds, Part 2 # Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part 1 # Win Mr. Stein's Duel, Part 2 # Trapper Keeper, Part 1 # Trapper Keeper, Part 2 # A Snake in the Grass, Part 1 # A Snake in the Grass, Part 2 # A Snake in the Grass, Part 3 # Inter-Dimension Detention # Sub-Desert Duel # The Night of the Living Duelists # School Ghoul Duels # Triple Play, Part 1 # Triple Play, Part 2 # Return of the Sacred Beasts # Breaking of the Sacred Seal # A Dimensional Duel # Unleash the Dragon, Part 1 # Unleash the Dragon, Part 2 # All For One # A New World Order # Friend or Fiend # Dueling With The Dark Army # Turning The Page, Part 1 # Turning The Page, Part 2 # The State of Syrus # The Darkness is Revealed # A Sight Unseen, Part 1 # A Sight Unseen, Part 2 # What Lies Beneath, Part 1 # What Lies Beneath, Part 2 # What Lies Beneath, Part 3 Category:Cartoon Network Category:Nickelodeon Category:Yu-Gi-Oh! Category:Anime Category:4Kids TV